Worse Than Plum Blossoms: Star Crossed or Not!
by Smile-san
Summary: Hisana dies without ever disclosing her little secret: Rukia. A tale entailing the difficulties the aloof captain is going to face each time his grey eyes land on those beautiful set of sapphire, a living reminiscent of his late wife.


A/N: I was not happy with my previous version, so have totally edited it to give you this 'new' version. I warn you that the progression will be quite slow if I am to keep every character (esp. Byakuya and Rukia) in their original form but I will try my best to not drag it. Anyway, I just had a personal curiosity which resulted in this idea and I hope you enjoy it too while it lasts. In **Memories by the Sea**, I had an inner conflict regarding their relationship, but here, atleast I will not have that problem. But, this pairing never comes without one. **MBTS** is **NOT** on hold. I am writing both side by side to help me stimulate my creative muses. Good news is that I have the whole plot properly planned this time!

Thank you very much for those who reviewed previously! I have taken your comments into account to write this version ( I will be emailing those who had put this story on Alert etc). I was going to update bit later but anyway. Here I am! Sorry for such a loooong delay! I promise you that it was for the best.

This is not beta-ed. Let's see how far I can push my skills. Wish me luck!

**Read, Review & Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Fleeting Moments!**

**

* * *

**

_"Think about it this way: a person picks up a sword when he's trying to protect something. Perhaps it's your life or your social status, maybe a reputation, a loved one, or personal beliefs. The movites may be completely different, but in the end, it's the same desire to protect something."_**- Yoruichi**

**

* * *

**

One _constant_ **feeling**.

One _flickering_ **hope**.

A _stubborn_ **nightmare**.

All were left in the hands of uncertainty. It was not done out of cowardice, it was just playing the cards close to your chest. After all, one could delusion oneself only for so long. It would be the same as ever – an unwilling contract with the strings of hell that this heavenly place was for the poor, a destiny since unknown time in the past.

Many recalled their human life, but she remembered nothing.

Most searched for their family members, but she knew none.

They struggled together, but she did it mostly for others. She was the pillar of hope and survival for those who had relied upon her.

Right at that moment, she was risking her life, not to mention limbs, doing just that. Alone.

Where the light was scarce even during broad daylight, the shadows seemed to have evolved special senses. Little creaks and clatters would emanate from out of secret corners of space, or sometimes from stepping onto old debris that had resulted due to whatever unknown cause, as long as no past remains of dead body fell under those hurried steps. Each and every time any foreign sound caused her to look around in full alert as she sped past the back of many old huts of the slums.

"All clear." She said looking back.

The malnourished raven haired Rukongaian, otherwise known to the youth around her as 'Kisahawa' – meanings varying from the 'coming wind' to 'Kind wind' or even 'sweet wind' – now dashed into a giant bamboo forest that had led into a Shinto shrine. It was widely believed that the bamboo forest deflected evil spirits though she never understood the need for one since soul society was considered to be a place of heaven. Perhaps, it was just a word of mouth but the wind here sang a sad tune each time she was within this groove.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sound of a loud yell. She stopped on her tracks immediately to locate it.

"**Get that brat!" **came the voice of a ruffian. They would have caught up sooner if it was not for the short-cut that she had taken earlier.

An idea formed instantly. Smirking, she started heading towards the northern end of the forest, running in full speed despite the stack of rice that hung over her shoulder, just like the _wind_ many had referred to her as but at the same time making sure they were not too far off. Only thing to watch out for would be the bamboo shoots and stumps to prevent from tripping over them during this frantic motion. All she needed was one hand to do the damage and the drama that would ensue as a result of it. She needed to teach them a lesson to stay the hell away from what _she_ had claimed as hers first.

The much prized bag of grains.

Soon, the bandits came to a halt, and wondered out loud like the egoistic low lives that they were. "Ain't no place for ya to hide now."

They were all heaving heavily.

Not the one to cower down, her fierce stare pinned them to their position. Suddenly, violet seemed like the colour of threat.

"Because of your big head that is about to get… THIS!" Forming an energy ball within seconds she bolted it at them causing their wide grins to turn into thin lines. She did not remain there to see the fire that had caught onto the tail of their tattered haories or how they launched themselves into the nearby shallow pond before chasing their target escaped their minds.

Making past the Shinto shrine, she headed for the small slum few yards away. She was quite excited to see anticipation being wiped off the awaiting faces to be replaced with wonder because it was not every week or even month that you got to walk off with a decent stack of rice, on top of that it was the newly harvested rice that the farmer from District one had stored in his much guarded barn. While getting into the barn owed to her never fallible acting skills, but getting out with more than just herself, required her to land a good few kicks of her fist in the right places and... to _run_. She had to hurry because she had ended up using the load to defend herself back there when one of the men trapped her leg, and all this time the grains had been trailing down the hole that was now widening every minute. It was due to this she had misled the thugs to stop from giving out her location. If they had recovered by now, they would probably rush in the northern direction while she was currently retreating by the western route; where the slum was ahead, at the bank of a flowing river that snaked its way around _**Inuzuri**_.

Approaching the sight of a small yard, she saw some boys and girls playing _Whisper Down the Lane _in a circle[1]. It was not long before that Rukia saw one of them look at her with wide eyes and whisper something into the ear of the one next to him.

"I never said it's… Whoa!" The starting guy snapped his head towards Rukia.

"Where 'ave ya been?" Looking at the baggage over her shoulder loud gasps followed when realisations hit them. "WOW! Rukia! You're quite something, aren't ya?"

Letting off the stack gently onto the ground, she let a grin escape past her dry lips. An old lady came out of the shack hearing the commotion that was being made just outside, followed by few others.

"What's the fuss 'bout?"

"Oba-san, this should make do for a year." With the barely a square meal per day that they were fairly accustomed to.

Unlike many others around them, they were the select few of Inuzuri that got hungry when there should be no need or want for food, for it was pain strikingly burdensome.

A red haired boy came out of their small shelter that was shared by more than ten people. "I thought you were finally a goner for good." More boys from their age group followed.

Looking at their delighted expressions she did not feel like arguing or boasting but to make the promise she had made many others along the passage of time.

"Nah, I'll stay with you guys forever." The raven haired heroine said as she wiped the sweat beads off her forehead, and fanned her chest with her kimono.

"You should," said a voice.

Smiling, she discounted his plum dusted cheeks to the heat of the spring sun. She needed to collect the fallen grains soon, once she had calmed down a bit.

May be she could give them a chore to do.

* * *

Somewhere, at the other end of reality, a man was desperately holding onto his present while dreading the future of any next moment.

He was hopelessly clinging onto the last fickle of her life force to ease the solitude that had already invited its way back into his life. He had not brought her to his life to share the loneliness that had sprouted out of his monotonous routine of duty and principles side by side, but to transform it into something meaningful: a companionship that would last 'til the end.

And when exactly that end would arrive was a mystery. He would have liked it to last atleast a little longer.

He was far too scared of losing her, even in sleep. Every night of the winter, he had dreamt the same sight of loss. A stubborn nightmare, time after time.

Opening his eyes to the darkness of their chamber, his ears sought after the sounds of her breathing next to him. They must have gone deaf by now from the restless fear that pulsated within his heart. She must be breathing anyway. Sitting up, the aristocrat husband of his ill wife lit up the bedside lamp.

Even with all the light the world could offer him or the sun could shed upon him, he would never escape from the darkness that loomed over his heart, mind and vision. It was lingering constantly over his head. Under the now dimly lit lamp, he could see her sleeping facing the ceiling with eyes closed shut softly. He felt partially relieved to see Hisana at so much peace for her eye brows were not creasing like they usually did.

Perhaps, she would get better after all. It would all go back to being normal again.

With much hope, he noticed her left hand resting in between them and took it into his hand trying to feel the warmth of the small region, only to trap it firmly within his hand instinctively. Suddenly, he felt the urge to wake his wife up though it was in the middle of the night.

His face turned towards his beloved. "Hisana, you have been cold." He wanted her to wake up from any peaceful dream that she was currently having, to tell him that she was fine like she always did. He needed to hear that.

As foolish as it was, he leaned closer to her, now staring at her closed eyelids. "Hisana." He patted her shoulder gently.

He remained arched over her resting form, waiting.

"Hisana." He urged again, but slightly louder this time. He felt as though his fear would leap up his throat if he called out to her one more time.

"Hisan…" His ears did not, indeed, deceive him. She was not breathing at all.

With a shaky tone he questioned, "Have you left me without telling me?"

She _had_ bestowed him the crucial piece of her last words, resting not too far away from his reach but of course, he was unaware. And so, it remained untouched.

He felt like accusing her. All this time, he had been loyal to her every need, but it was not in her hands to choose her expired time. He knew and despite what his brain understood, his heart defied.

Hisana had been dead for hours. Their dream was now over.

The disorientated lord sat thunder-struck by her frozen form, 'til he was searched up by his wondering servants when he never went for his breakfast the following morning, or tended to many pressing duties that was required of him as the future leader of the clan. Slate grey eyes desperately consumed her every image during their last hours together, when it would all inevitably become just a memory where he was once again all alone, though she was laying right beside him. The sight infront of his still eyes would become nothing more than a past that would overshadow every moment in his life. And despite adding every careful touch of life and facts to it, he would fail to bring it back to the way they were, living side by side. Details of the way her eyes lashes fell over her cheeks creating shadows or the way that stubborn strand of dark raven hair had always made her seem more distant than ever, would just become lost in the tide of time.

He refused to let go.

Most of all, he would never forget the sight of those violet eyes gazing up at him in the hope of more than just companionship and love. He knew what message it relayed each and every time he had returned one of his own filled with affection, but never had the strength to admit it.

Before he knew, the dawn had arrived and in the morning, it was the plum blossoms that bore the sad news.

It was time to give her away.

To freedom.

* * *

**Sixteen years later…**

She was - just a commoner from the 78th district – never meant to belong in the world that she strove so hard to fit into.

Today was that fateful day.

Strolling past the carefully clipped and trimmed bushes and many wandering students, she headed straight for the main hall corridor. There was supposed to be a noticeboard announcing their results.

She was fairly confident in her Kido (sorcery) exams as it had been her strongest point, while Hoho (movement technique) was her second weakest; Zanjutsu being the most dreaded part. If only it was the other way around, she would have graduated along with Renji. She wondered if he would come to see her today as he was already aware of her graduation results coming out today as he had promised just yesterday. If she passed, she would not hold it against him.

As she proceeded towards the crowd of familiar faces from her graduating year, which hopefully included her, Rukia recalled her 'Hollow Cleansing Inspection'. She remembered being fairly pleased with it but others must have done better.

With half-hearted hope and anticipation, the young student pushed through the gathering classmates. Few of the tall boys were blocking the results sheet. Why could not she have grown taller like Renji? After all, was she not better than him at creating those energy balls? She knew she was better at Kido than he had ever been.

Her eyes fell on the heading. "**Spiritual Arts Academy – 2067 th Graduation Batch.**" They refused to follow any further down.

She could hear girls congratulating one another behind her. What if she was the only one who was unsuccessful? In any case, she could not just stand there forever and deep down, she was dying to find out. She had worked hard to get where she was now.

Soon all the voices around her became distant and with close focus, her eyes travelled down the long list to find that most people had passed except one or two failures, though they were just in a single section of the whole examination. But, even a fail standard in any one section would require them to re-sit that particular assessment.

_Rukia Kuchiru - _there it was: her results. She never preferred to be known as 'Kisahawa' and it was not because it borrowed a part of it from a language she never spoke. It was given to her by the Miko of that shrine near her slum back in Inuzuri. Rukia was not the type to delude herself and so, to have **Kuchiru** _(to rot)_ as her name, seemed far suited to her reality.

Quickly skimming across the row that was next to her name, she snapped shut her eyes.

She had passed, right? In spar of the moment and nerves, she could not even remember what she had just seen. She had to have passed, otherwise Renji would not let her live past it.

She decided to read it slowly. _"At best, I will probably have to re-do Janjutsu." Now that's better._

Her results read:

'**Kido** – Good.' She had secretly expected excellent.

'**Hoho** – Average.' Her pride could live with that.

'**Hakuda or Hand-to-hand combat** – Average.' If she got an average for this, then she did not want to find out about Janjutsu.

'**Standard Field Exercise** – Average.' Now, she was disappointed. They should have atleast given her 'good'.

Knowing what followed next, she held her breath.

'**Janjutsu **– Average.'

She read it again.

It really said, 'Janjutsu – Average.' She checked her name, just to be sure and that, there were no ugly surprises.

Rukia sighed with relief as she held her heart. _"Barely made it, it seems."_

She was about to leave when she remembered that there was one more piece of information she had to check up. Her division.

She went towards the right of the board to find the list titled: **"Assigned Squads."**

This time the list was arranged in individual columns distinguished by their own squad number.

**Squad one - ****Yamamoto Genryuusai****. **He was the head captain, she recalled. Everyone referred to him as 'Genenal.'

Judging from the list, she was definitely not in his squad. How lucky!

Oh, did she make it to Renji's squad?

Her eyes went towards the fifth column:

'**Captain: Aizen Sousuke'**. She quickly scanned down the list but alas, she was not assigned to the same squad. Wait, she just saw the first kanji of her name somewhere. Shifting her eyes to the left she found the column for the sixth division [2]. She recognised the first name of the list, a girl from North Rukon, as she speedily read on. It seemed like her name was not there as well.

Wait.

Rukia Kuchiru.

There it was, at the bottom of the list.

So this was her new home. With curiosity at its best, her eyes went for the name of the captain.

Her eyes widened. "_The_ Kuchiki family."

A powerful noble – she had heard the girls mention him once. Her captain.

Right away, she brushed aside any expression of wonderment because at the back of her mind, she doubted the validity of the position that he held. His social rank must have allowed him to glide up the ladders with half the effort as she had put in for the past seven years.

But she was glad to be no longer trapped within the pits of misery and anguish. She was no more the wind that had carried the frail feathers.

Perhaps, she could finally sever those strings from hell.

* * *

[1] – Otherwise known as '_Chinese Whispers_'. Although this is the commonly used term under British English, I decided to go with the alternate name since this story is likely to have a mixed readership and also to prevent from offending anyone.

[2] – Japanese is read from left to right. For simplicity's sake, I will not go into detail about that and on top of that, I am not a native speaker.

* * *

**Timeline (so far):**

**21 years ago:** Marriage of Byakuya Kuchiki & Hisana Kuchiki.

**16 years ago:** The first scene where Rukia appears in the story. Death of Hisana.

**6 years ago:** Byakuya Kuchiki assumes captaincy of the 6th division and Ichimaru Gin assumes the captaincy of the 3rd squad.

**A year ago:** Renji, Momo & Kira graduates. (Rukia was in the second ranked class, so I assume that she would have graduated a year after Renji. Since Renji was friends with Momo and Kira and all three were in the same top batch, I believe they graduated together).

**Present day:** Rukia graduates and is assigned into the Sixth squad. It may seem too coincidental, but I would argue Renji being promoted to Sixth squad in the main storyline could be seen as such, too. Anyhoo!

**This is the timeline I will be sticking to for this story.**

**Many many thanks! **

**Don't be shy to drop a few words! :D**


End file.
